Wango ondatewime?
by TheMasked-Trickster
Summary: A birthday present from Vampygurl402 for Arashi Wolf Princess. Salem/Harry slash. Salem has a question for an embarrassed Harry. Sabrina is locked out of the house and angry. It's a short little oneshot. I apologize if Salem is OOC! WARNING! SLASH! GAY!


**Author's Note: A Salem/Harry fanfic. A birthday present from Vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess on August 30! X3 Also, in this AU, Ginny and Harry never got together. I don't want Harry cheating, seeing as how this is set after the Battle of Hogwarts. XD**

* * *

**I own nothing!**

**Warnings: Au, Slash, I like kisses and dirty thoughts. Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

Harry laughed when Sabrina told him another story of the things that she'd gotten up to in high school. They had become fast friends when he'd come to America on an Auror mission. An escaped Death Eater had fled to America, and Harry was sent to go get him. Unfortunately, the Death Eater had gotten the drop on him in an alley. Harry had been sure he'd been finished, until the Death Eater was blasted in the back by Sabrina.

The rest was a blur as she took him back to her house. She'd left him on the couch and bandaged him up. That was the first day he'd seen Salem Saberhagen.

* * *

Harry was broken out of his musings when the front door flew open to reveal a familiar man with short black hair and pale green eyes. Harry felt his heart speed up and his face get hot. He couldn't stop his eyes from observing the taller male. The long, agile legs, the thin waist. He was dressed in a black dress shirt, three buttons on the top were undone, giving you a glimpse of his collar bone. His black pants clung to his legs in just the right way.

Harry couldn't help but think that parole suited the man well.

Salem kicked off his shiny shoes as he ran into the house. He kicked the door closed behind him. His eyes were darting around the house, as if expecting someone to jump out at him. His eyes locked on Sabrina and he jumped on her, hugging her waist, "Sabrina! They're after me!"

Sabrina just sighed, "The housewives again?"

Salem sobbed out a yes and crawled behind the chair on his knees. Sabrina excused herself and made her way to the door. As soon as she opened it, she was forced out of the house and the door was slammed after her.

Salem hopped up from behind the chair as if nothing had happened. He smirked and adjusted his hair and clothes. His eyes turned to Harry, a smirk on his lips. Harry's blush got worse as Salem came closer. Salem plopped down on the couch next to him, he deflated, "Well, that wasn't _nearly_ as fun as I'd thought it'd be. Hey, Harry?"

"..."

Harry was a little busy staring at the opening in Salem's shirt.

"Harry?"

"Y-yes?" Harry shook his head to keep his mind out of the gutter. Salem leaned in so that his face was inches away from Harry's. Harry was pretty sure he could feel Salem's hand on his. When he looked down, his feeling was proven true. Salem's other hand was toying with his shirt. Harry tore his eyes away from the sight.

Salem whispered, "How about we go have some fun later?"

* * *

Sabrina pounded and kicked the front door. She tried using magic to open it. It wouldn't budge. She growled, "Salem..."

* * *

Harry looked to the doorway, "What are you talking about?"

Salem pulled away, crossing his arms and legs. It was pretty obvious that he was pouting. His deep voice letting lose his sarcasm, "Don't toy with me, you saucy minx. Let's go have some fun. Meaning: you. On a date. With me."

Harry was in shock, unable to move. Salem took this as a negative, "Well, let's give a big warm welcome to sadness."

He got up off the couch and began walking away, only for Harry to grab his hand and pull him back down. Harry shouted, "I didn't say no!"

Salem's pale face got red, but he looked away, his lips pushed out in a pout, "Well, I don't want to anymore. You took to long to answer."

Harry wasn't sure if he felt annoyed or disappointed. He shook away the confusion and whispered, "Well, why don't I try something."

Salem looked at Harry with his eyebrow cocked, "Like wha-mmf!"

Harry placed a chaste kiss on Salem's lips, then pulled away immediately, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Salem's face was that of shock, until it melted into a leer. Harry gulped at the lust in the Witch-man's eyes. Salem whispered, "I'll have to get back at you for that, so, yes. I'll go on a date with you."

Salem started placing little kisses on Harry's cheeks, slowly making his way down to the boy-who-lived's neck. Harry couldn't seen through his glasses anymore, the fog was covering the lenses.

* * *

Sabrina blushed at what she saw through the open window. She really didn't want to interrupt, thinking about how obvious it was that Harry liked Salem. Then again, that parole cat could have just asked her to leave. She settled on revenge.

* * *

That was when Sabrina finally broke back into the house. She came in through the window, twigs in her hair. She growled out, "Sorry, Harry, but...SALEM!"

"See you at eight, Harry. I'm gonna be tossed out into the bushes on my nicely rounded buttocks."

He stole one more kiss, then ran from the angry woman. Sabrina ran after him a fire of rage in her eyes.

The Boy-Who-Lived was feeling a mixture of happiness and trepidation. He sighed, "I should go help him."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yup. That happened. I finished this at 2am, so I'll come back and fix a few things later, but right now? I'm sleepy.**


End file.
